Always
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: She would get use to this. No matter how much she hated it, she'd get use to it. He wasn't letting her go this time. She was his Nancy. His forever. Freddy x Nancy fic. Rated for mature material.
1. Always Mine

_His hands softly, carefully, slid down her smooth arm. His lips found her temple, as her hands found his now bare chest. He could see the blush on her face, as he whispered in her ear and she smiled softly, whispering back to him, as her hands wrapped around him and her fingers pressed into his skin._

A growl escaped his burnt, chapped, lips as his right hand smashed across the pipes and he dug his dirty, cracking, fingernails into his palm. His mixed eyes were narrowed, as he stared at the flickering image of the real world; of her bedroom.

_Her mouth was a gap, as he kissed her neck, her fingers pressing harder into his skin. He looked up at her with a passionate smile, as he captured her lips, before whispering to her again. She smiled back at him and nodded softly, as he claimed her, burying himself inside her._

_**No!**_ His claws slammed into the image of them, contorting it more. It wavered and twitched, before it came in clear once again, flickering ever so often. That little fuck! How dare he touch what's his, and has always been his. He narrowed his eyes to slits.

_They rocked in time with each other, her legs wrapped tightly around and above her, pressing herself against his waist with his hands on either side of her head. Her face was flushed, as they stared into each others eyes, whispering and smiling at each other._

He grit his dirty, decaying, teeth. His fingernails have dug crescent moons into his dead skin, drawing greenish, yellowish brown, blood. He would kill him! He'd run him through with his blades. He'd make that piece of shit suffer til he begged for mercy.

_His face buried in her neck, as their pace began to speed up and her nails bug into his bag, as her head rolled back, her chin in the air as she gasped and whispered for him. He kissed and nipped at her throat, his fingers curling into the sheets and breathing back whispered love of his own._

"Nancy..." He whispered in his deep, graveled, voice. He watched her face, her body, as she continued to allow that shit, Quentin, move inside her. His little Nancy was beautiful as she stared up with a sheet of sweat and mouth parted. Not at all like she was when he'd claimed her as a child.

_She mouthed his name, as his pace increased and she buried her face against his chest as their position changed and she straddled him, their bodies in a Lotus position. She cupped his face and smiled as they stared into each others eyes with love and passion._

Yes. No matter how many times they were together and danced in the sheets, Nancy would be his. Nancy would always belong to him. Snarling, he wiped his claws through the image as she screamed Quentin's name. His time would come again. He'd have his Nancy back.

And this time, no one would get in his way.


	2. Always His

She clawed, screamed, and cried.

His rough, decaying, rotten and black, tongue found her pulse on her neck, as he slowly savored the taste of her skin. He loved the way her pulse fluttered from her fear, as he used his own strength to straddle her, pinning her arms above her head with his flesh hand.

"Stop! Please!" He heard her sob. She cried out as his teeth sunk into her skin, sucking at her like he intended to suck the life out of her. No. Not his Nancy. She was his. Death would not be her salvation. He was her God and her devil, now. She would be his to manipulate; like a beautiful marionette.

"Nancy..." He groaned, causing her to shiver underneath him, as he released her neck and licked at the blood, pleased with the mark he had left on her; one of many. "Nancy..." Her name was all he could think, all he could say, as he stared down at her.

Her face was flushed from crying and her lips were quivering from fear, as she shook and tried to pull her arms free, her legs shifting this way and that. He growled. No! His Nancy wasn't going anywhere. Using his power over the dream world, he felt her legs stop moving, as he forced them to become to heavy to move. "Please," she sobbed, her body shaking in full terror. "Don't... do this, please!"

He chuckled as he used his dream power to keep her arms trapped above her head, as his clawed hand slowly, inch by inch, slid over her body. And although he knew she hated it, her young body was responding to every mere touch he made. He grinned with every gasp of shock or fear she made. He savored the sound and felt himself almost loose control with each one.

"My little... Little Nancy," he groaned, as his claws dug deeper into the material of her nightgown. She screamed, as he slowly, skillfully, slashed the material from her body, missing the delicate skin underneath. "No!" She stammered, her eyes glazed with fresh tears. "No-No! Stop! Please, no more!"

His burnt, tight, lips pulled into a sick smile, as he threw the remains of her dress to the side, leaving her in only her undergarments. My how his Nancy had grown. No longer was she the small child he had claimed all those years ago. Her baby fat was gone, and her skin was tight and curved. Her chest no longer flat, but with a set of perfect, young and round, breast.

"Nancy... My little Nancy. All grown up," he chuckled, as she shut her eyes tightly, whimpering and shaking as he leaned down and licked at her free falling tears. She shuddered, and he smirked before slowly sliding his tongue to her lips, and with hunger, claimed her mouth with his own, forcing his rough, decaying and burnt, tongue past her lips.

Her eyes snapped open, and she screamed against his lips, her body jerking as she tried to turn her head away and back from him. Growling, he used his control over the world to hold her head still. She screamed as he released her lips, allowing her to breath, before he claimed her lips and mouth with his lips and tongue He nipped at her lips and down her chin to her jawline, licking to her collar bone and kissing her shoulder.

She shuddered and gasped through her tears, as his tongue dipped lower, until he was stopped by the barrier of her bra. Growling, he raised his claws to quickly and skillfully slit the bra in two, cutting away the straps and center hold between the valley of her breasts. Nancy screamed, as she felt the remains of her bra being thrown away from her. She shivered and hiccuped from her tears.

Freddy's lips were in a cold, hungry, grin as he lowered his lips to her collar bone, before his tongue trailed down to her breast and his tongue dipped between them, causing her to gasp and unconsciously arch her back. He groaned and fought down the urge to completely claim her right there. No! This was Nancy. _His_ little Nancy. She deserved more than a quick fuck.

No. He was going to savor this and draw it out. He'd waited twelve years for this. He could wait just a little longer. He would. For his little Nancy.

Dipping his tongue between her breast, he let himself slide his tongue down to her naval and place his lips against her skin, before licking at her naval and around. Nancy took in a sharp breath, and he glanced up to watch her eyes tighten more and her lips quiver. He smirked, and allowed his tongue to explore the exposed skin of her stomach, dipping into her naval ever so often, drawing out gasps and shudders.

He teased and tasted her skin, til he kissed up to her throat and then her mouth, claiming it again as he slid his clawed hand down to her pelvis and down to the outline of her pure white panties. She froze and her eyes snapped open and were wide, as he kissed her forehead and slowly, carefully, he began to tear at the soft material.

"No!" Her voice screeched in pure terror that sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. "Music to my ears," he groaned, as he slashed the material completely from her body, leaving her fully naked and exposed. He lifted the remains of her underwear up for her to see. Her eyes began to water, as she turned away. "Now we can really play, little Nancy."

He tossed the underwear to the side, before sliding his rough flesh hand down to grasp and press against the bare flesh of her womanhood. He watched as Nancy cried out and tried to shift her hips away from his touch. Her body began to shake violently, and he chuckled darkly, and claimed her lips, rubbing at her womanhood, before his fingers roughly slipped past its lips and pressed against a sensitive nub of flesh.

A wail of surprise and fear was ripped from his Nancy, as he pressed hard against the nub of sensitive nerves, his rough fingers twirling, pressing, and pushing. "Stop! Stop! No more! Stop!" Nancy screamed, her waist shifting and shaking, only to scream as he roughly dipped his middle and index finger into her quivering, wet, core.

He groaned at the feel of the walls of her core gripping his fingers like a vice. She was still young and tight. That fucker Quentin may have been inside her, but Nancy still felt so fresh and new inside. He growled slightly at the thought of the young male, as he roughly moved his fingers in and out of her core, curling his fingers and jerking them, drawing out screams from his Nancy.

Quentin. That little shit. He had taken care of him. Finally, after fucking up last time, he'd gotten rid of Nancy's little boyfriend. "I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy," He growled half to himself, half to Nancy. She sobbed, tears falling from her eyes, as he ripped his fingers out, and pressed his body down and against her, spreading her legs with his knee.

Nancy gasped for air and shuddered from sobs, as he claimed her lips once again, and unzipped himself. Nancy's body tensed at the sound, and she violently shook her head. "No! Please! Please, God, no!" He leaned down and whispered in her ear as he positioned himself above her entrance. "I'm God now, Nancy."

With that, he sheathed himself roughly and straight into her, causing Nancy to wail in pure pain from the penetration! Nancy's head thrashed back and forth, as he began to move slowly and roughly in and out of her. He nipped and licked at her throat, groaning and digging his claws into her flesh to draw and and lap her blood.

Nancy screamed. Her voice cracked and her face reddened from sobs and screams, as she pulled and thrashed against her restraints. He laughed as he captured her lips roughly, savoring her screams, tasting her fear. It was more than he had, dare he say it, dreamed it would be.

"No! It hurts! Stop!" Nancy's chest heaved and her voice sounded rough and hallow, as he rotated into her, his pace rough, faster, and possibly bruising. He felt her body quiver and watched her head roll back against the bed of his dream world. He sucked and bit at her exposed neck, savoring her pulse against his tongue.

"Nancy!" He groaned, as he released her restraints, pulling her body to him. She was shaking and dead weight, as he pulled her close to him in a Lotus position, her head falling against his shoulder, as his hands grasped her waist and moved her hips up and down. Her body twitched, and her nails dug into his sweater, as he plunged up into her, roughly moving her hips down to meet him.

She shook and cried, as he turned her around and her back was against his chest and he was moving inside her again. He grinned and licked at her sweat covered neck, before he grabbed her chin with his flesh hand and jerked her head to the left to look at the opposite side of the room.

He felt her breathing come to a halt for a second, before she let out a tearful, agonizing, scream and tried to pull away from him towards the source of her anger and sadness. He gripped her hips harder, and continued to plunge into her core, and chuckle darkly. "I told you Nancy," he licked and nibbled at her ear. "I'm your boyfriend now."

Across from them, against the wall, was the dream body of Quentin Smith. His chest was ripped open to his stomach, his innards oozing out with blood, as his blood and scratch covered face stared forward with dead eyes. From where they were, Freddy could see the image of him penetrating Nancy in the dead male's lifeless, hallow, eyes.

It was almost like he was watching them.

Nancy seemed to notice this as well, for her head turned away and she sobbed. "I hate you!" She screamed, as he pushed her to her hands and knees, turning her head and forcing her to look at Quentin's dead body, as he plowed at her from behind, his assaults becoming jerky and messy.

And even as she screamed and tried to turn away and close her eyes, he felt her body pull back to meet his thrust. Her body craved for him to give it what it wanted; it's release. She may mentally be appalled and disgusted, but her body was winning. _'Your mouth says no. But your body says yes.'_ He grinned and groaned, as she shook her head and wailed. "No! No! Pull out! No!"

He pressed into her, and laughed as she screamed from her release, only to groan as he soon followed, pleased by her disgusted and pained cry, which he noted was laced with slight pleasure. He pulled himself from her core, before turning her to face him. He stroked her cheek with his gloved thumb, as he began to lay back, pulling her to lay on his chest as he ran his left hands through her hair.

Nancy sobbed and shook her head, her body heaving and shaking above him, as he nuzzled into her hair, savoring her scent. "Good girl, little Nancy," he chuckled, feeling her freeze against his chest, as he grinned and pulled her tighter against him. She would get use to this. No matter how much she hated it, she'd get use to it.

He wasn't letting her go this time. She was his Nancy. His forever.


End file.
